


Blueberry Feeling Down

by Markiplierfan123



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Caretaking, CrankGameplays - Freeform, M/M, Markiplier - Freeform, Sickfic, Sleepy Cuddles, Tylerscheid, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9651188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiplierfan123/pseuds/Markiplierfan123
Summary: Sry for stupid titleanyway this was a requestEthan comes down sick and Tyler and Mark take care of him, this is my first time writing Mark/Tyler and Ethan so go easy on me please





	

Ethan was lying in bed and he rolled over onto his stomach and groaned he felt dizzy and felt like a truck had run over him. Ethan tried to sit up but the dizziness just made him fall back down onto his pillow. 

Ethan tried to call out for Mark and Tyler but his throat was dry and his voice just came out as a tiny squeak. Ethan sighed and grabbed his phone and texted Mark. “Mark, can you and Tyler please come to my room, I feel like shit, I can’t even get out of bed.” 

Mark was in his office getting ready to do his first video of the day when his phone buzzed in his pocket, he wondered who would be texting him this early in the morning and he pulled it out and looked at it and frowned at the text from Ethan. “All my little blueberry is sick.” Mark put his phone back into his pocket and grabbed Tyler from the kitchen and both boys headed up to Ethan’s room. 

Mark gently knocked on his door and Ethan squeaked out “c, come in.” Mark opened the door and sighed at the sight in front of him and Tyler. Ethan was half awake lying in his bed, his blue hair all over the place and he looked sweaty. Mark came and sat next to him. “Ethan, what’s wrong?” 

Ethan sighed “I, I don’t know I feel like a truck ran me over, my throat is scratchy, I feel dizzy, hence not being able to get out of bed and I need to pee so bad.” Mark sighed “well, here I can help you with that.” 

Mark gently helped Ethan out of bed and helped him to the bathroom so he could relive himself. After that was done, Ethan tried to splash some water onto his face to wake him up a little bit more. It helped a little bit. Ethan came out of the bathroom and his dizziness was setting down so he was able to walk back to his bed. 

Mark and Tyler following behind and Ethan got back into his bed and sighed. Mark sat next to him and placed his wrist on his forehead and felt he was burning up. “Tyler, go into the bathroom and get the first aid kid I want to check his temp.” Tyler nodded and headed into the bathroom and got the first aid kid and walked back into Ethan’s room and handed it to Mark. 

“Thanks” Mark opened it up and took out the temorodmotor and told Ethan to put it under his tongue. Ethan did so and he was running a low grey fever. “Ok, Ethan you need bed rest and all Dr. Markimoo and my Nurse Tyler here will take care of you.” Mark ran his hand though Ethan’s blue sweaty hair. 

Ethan smiled into Mark’s touch “do you think you can keep food down?” Ethan shrugged “I don’t know, I really don’t want to risk it, my stomach was acting up this morning so maybe something bland will be ok like scramble eggs and toast and some ginger ale.” 

Mark nodded “I can do that for you, you just rest up and we will go do that and bring it up to you, ok?” Ethan nodded and cuddled with a Tiny box Tim Plushie and Mark tucked him in and kissed his forehead and him and Tyler headed out of Ethan’s room and back into the kitchen. 

Tyler can you whip up his eggs and toast I’m going to make a quick vlog and let people know that videos will be late today because of Ethan coming down sick.” Tyler nodded and got out the stuff he needed to do to make Ethan’s breakfast. Mark went into his office and made a quick vlog. 

After he was done he went back into the kitchen and helped Tyler cook and they got a tray and put the plate and glass of ginger ale onto the tray and headed back into Ethan’s room. Mark gently woke up Ethan and told him his food was ready. Ethan smiled “thanks guys, I’m glad I have you two, to take care of me. As I no longer live at home I have to either take care of myself, which is hard.” 

“Don’t worry Ethan we got you, we are family its what we do.” Ethan smiled and began to eat his meal. After he ate Mark took care of his dishes and all. “Ok, you rest up Ethan I’m going to go to the store and get some medince for you and is there anything else you want?” 

“Can you get just some plain vanilla ice cream?” Mark smiled “yeah, I can do that.” Mark ran a hand though Ethan’s hand and felt his forehead once more. “It feels like your fever has gone down, ok I’m going to go if you need anything just holler for Tyler he will be here if you need him.” Ethan nodded and got comfy in the bed and tried to fall asleep. 

Mark headed to the store and got what he need to get for Ethan and the ice cream and once paid for the stuff he headed back home and saw that Tyler and Ethan were cuddled up on the bed together. Ethan had his head on Tyler’s chest, his head moving up and down with each breath that Tyler took. 

Mark smiled and snapped quick pic and posted it with the tag “Dr. Tyler, taking care of Ethan.” After a few hours later, Mark had to wake up Ethan so he could take some medicine and he washed it down with water and all. 

“Are you up for some more food?” Ethan nodded “yeah, I can handle something.” “Ok, I’m going to make you Momiplier’s chicken soup.” Ethan smiled “yay, I love your mom’s soup.” Mark smiled “I know, its always helps me feel better when I’m sick, I even gave some to Tyler when he wasn’t feeling good to.” 

Mark went into the kitchen to make the soup and once it was done he brought a bowl up to Ethan with some saltine crackers and another glass of ginger ale. Ethan smiled and dug into the soup. 

“Mmm, Mark its so good, thank you.” “Your welcome.” After Ethan was done they had a bowl of ice cream and rested up for the night. Mark helped Ethan with a shower and he took his last bit of medicine so he could sleep though the night. 

The next morning Ethan woke up feeling a little bit better and he got up and found Mark in the kitchen making breakfast and he came up behind him and hugged him from behind. “Thank you for taking care of me Markimoo.” Mark spun around and smiled hugging Ethan close to his chest. “Your welcome Ethan, you feeling better?” “Yeah, I feel better then yesterday so today I’m going to try to work on one video at least, maybe a vlog telling people that I feel better.” 

“That’s good” Mark smiled and went back to cooking. Tyler came into the kitchen and Ethan returned the favor and hugged him also for helping him get better. Tyler smiled “Anytime Ethan.” 

A few days went by and Ethan was all rested up and feeling like his silly self again thanks to the help from Markimoo and Tyler. 

The end.


End file.
